


Touching A Dream

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/F - Category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariah reflects on the special times in the lives of her family.  The final story in the Tangled Web of Love series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching A Dream

The Sentinel, Blair, Jim, Simon, and anything else to do with the show are the property of UPN and Pet Fly Production. I'm not making any money, so please don't sue--I'm only using them gently and with great affection. 

This is the finale in the "Tangled Web of Love" series, but it doesn't have any sex, just implications thereof. I can't help the sentimental sappiness, just brush your teeth and make sure you floss. 

My deepest, deepest thanks to Yvonne, Lulu, and Cheryl. Any mistakes made are my own. Yvonne told me that I had to give everyone raging hetero and hankie warnings, so consider yourself warned. 

## Touching a Dream

by Gabrielle Bessey  
7/23/97  


Wide blue eyes gazed up at her, and slender fingers played with curls. Mariah sighed as she gazed at her five-year-old daughter. 

"No, Hannah. Just because Daddy said yes *after* I said no will not change my mind. Did you tell your father what I said?" 

Hannah shook her head and stuck a finger from her other hand into her mouth. 

"That's what I thought." Mariah pushed the plate back in front of her daughter. "Eat your green beans, then we'll talk about ice cream." 

With delicate grace, Hannah picked up her fork, speared a single green bean, and put it in her mouth. Naomi tried not to smile in front of her granddaughter. 

Mariah waited until Hannah was finished and off playing before she dropped her head into her hands and laughed. She turned to Naomi, who was also laughing. 

"Was Blair like this?" 

Naomi smiled. "Not this bad. I think she got an extra measure from your family." 

Mariah leaned back in her chair and rubbed her swollen belly. "Probably. I hope this one isn't *quite* as ingenuous." 

As she rubbed, the sun flashed on the ring on her finger, catching Mariah's eye. She still marveled at the beautiful design of her wedding ring, knowing Blair had spent a lot of time and detail designing their wedding rings. She turned her hand and studied the gold band with the platinum vine that encircled it--Blair had them inscribed with "Together" and their wedding date. 

After Hannah turned three, Mariah decided she wanted to have another baby and brought up the idea to Blair. To her surprise, he refused to even consider the idea until after they got married. She hadn't understood why he was so adamant about it--after all, they didn't get married when they had Hannah--but Blair stood his ground on this issue. Mariah had come to realize that her fear was based on the fact that she was afraid Blair would leave like Jeff had. She thought about the whole convoluted logic of it and decided that Blair leaving could happen when they weren't married just as easily as if they were. Having reached that conclusion, not wanting to get married had seemed a lot less important than it had before. Within two weeks, they were planning a small, simple wedding with friends and family. 

Mariah had gone through the formal wedding and huge reception with Jeff, and she didn't feel a particular need to repeat that experience. Blair was so happy that she had agreed, anything would have been fine with him. They decided on "Sunday best" for the wedding, and everyone was glad not to have to worry about formals or tuxedos. 

The ceremony was a mixture of Christian and Jewish faiths, with readings from the Bible and the Torah. When they were pronounced husband and wife and given permission to kiss, Blair pulled Mariah close for a lengthy kiss, only to have it interrupted when Hannah wiggled between the two of them and demanded to be picked up. Laughter filled the restaurant as they picked up their daughter and hugged her between them. 

Isabel outdid herself with the catering and decorations. White satin ribbons, peach roses, white balloons, and silver candles adorned the interior of the restaurant. It was a good feeling to stare out and see so many family members and friends there to celebrate their decision--even Naomi managed to make it in for the ceremony. 

Jim and Lauren had stood up with Blair and Mariah--the situations being reversed two years earlier when Jim and Lauren had gotten married.   
  


* * *

Lauren was sprawled out on Jim's chest, rubbing her fingers across his chest as she listened to his heart slowly calm. He trailed his fingers up her spine, still causing her to shiver after the mind-blowing sex they'd just had. 

"Lauren?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you marry me?" 

Lauren froze. She was so still for such a long time, Jim began to wonder if she'd passed out. 

"Lauren?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Just checking." 

Lauren lay there and tried to sort through her feelings. She'd never seriously thought about getting married--especially to another cop. True, occasional thoughts of white picket fences, dogs, and 2.3 kids wandered through her mind, but they were usually interrupted by sirens, car chases, and shootouts. To have Jim ask was like she'd been dropped in ice water. When Blair moved in with Mariah after Hannah was born, it seemed only natural for Lauren to move in with Jim. He spent most of his time at her apartment anyway so they wouldn't disturb Blair, and it felt right to hang her clothes next to Jim's in his closet. She'd even made a joke when they hung their guns next to each other in the bedroom. 

Lauren opened her mouth several times before she could speak. Jim felt and heard her heart racing, and he held his breath. 

"I never thought anyone would ask." 

Jim began to breathe again as he rubbed her arms. "Why not?" 

Lauren snuggled closer, and Jim took it as a good sign. "Fear, I guess. I never really got close enough in a relationship where I even considered spending the rest of my life with someone." 

Jim sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I had the whole relationship/commitment thing with Carolyn, but that seems like another person and another lifetime. I'm not the same person I was, and this doesn't feel like that--it's deeper, more solid. Do you understand?" 

Lauren nodded and pressed a kiss against Jim's neck. "I love you, Jim. I'm just scared." 

Jim lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes, seeing the emotions warring there. "I know--me, too. I love you, too, and I want to make this permanent, with all the strings and bells and ribbons attached." 

Lauren laid her head back against his chest and was quiet for a long time. Jim was almost asleep when he heard her soft whisper. "Me, too." 

He tightened his hold on her and felt her do the same. 

Jim walked into the loft three days after they announced their engagement to find all of the sisters and Linda gathered around the kitchen table with magazines spread everywhere. Lauren looked up at him and shrugged as five voices spoke at once. Jim nodded and grabbed a beer before heading out to the balcony. 

"You want us to wear purple?!?!? With our hair?!?!" Angela was indignant at the thought. 

Mariah piped in. "If Lauren wants purple, we'll wear purple. It's her wedding." 

Jim shook his head as his wedding took on all the dimensions of a royal event. When they'd first talked about the wedding, Jim had leaned toward simple--he'd been through it once before. It finally dawned on him how much Lauren might like a more formal affair when he caught her daydreaming over a bridal magazine in the grocery store. She'd put it away before she came back to the basket, never mentioning it to Jim as they made their way back to the loft. 

When Lauren had left for a stakeout, Jim started calling sisters, asking for their help in getting things organized for a formal wedding. Each of them had rallied to his side, checking on churches, florists, photographers, and musicians. Two days later, Jim had presented the list to Lauren to start choosing things for her dream wedding. She'd teared up and moved to sit in Jim's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Thank you." 

"For what, babe?" 

"For making a dream come true." 

Jim knew then that he'd never be able to deny her anything that really mattered. Despite the fact that she wanted a formal wedding, Lauren chose simple designs to speed things along. They'd chosen a date two months after Jim asked because Lauren didn't want to wait a long time. She'd gone to Angela's and searched around in the attic until she found her mother's wedding dress. With gentle fingers, Angela helped her into it, and they stood in front of the mirror. Her mother had taken great care with the dress so that one of her daughters could wear it one day if they chose to. Angela and Lauren stared at their reflections, and Lauren knew that this was the dress. It reminded her of Cinderella's ballgown--simple and elegant, with a cathedral train. Angela pulled Lauren's hair up as they discussed veils. 

"You need a tiara." 

"You're sure about that?" Lauren's voice was dry as she watched Angela play with her hair. 

"Of course." Angela let her hair fall. "You look like Cinderella...you're marrying Prince Charming...you need a tiara." 

Lauren shook her head. "You're insane, you know that?" 

"Of course. Why do you think Linda loves me so much?" 

"Probably for the same reason we do." Lauren hugged Angela. "Thanks for helping me with this." 

"You're my sister, and I want you to be happy. But I still hate the idea of wearing purple." 

Lauren patted her arm. "We'll try on dresses tomorrow and see what looks best. I want something you guys can use again." 

Angela nodded and laughed as she thought of the number of bridesmaid's dresses that still hung in the hall closet. 

The next day, while the women were trying on dresses in a multitude of colors and styles, Jim dragged Blair, Simon, Mark, and Stephen to the tuxedo shop. Simon grumbled as he tried on different jackets. For the most part, whoever wasn't trying on clothes commented on the current dressee. The saleswoman smiled as they harassed each other. 

Jim tried to bring peace to the group. "Come on, guys. You know what this means to Lauren." 

Blair smiled as he finished choosing his tux. "Yeah, guys, we can at least do this for Lauren." 

Jim cuffed Blair on the back of his head. "Thanks, Chief." 

"No problem, Big Guy." 

Everyone was fitted with the right size, and Jim settled on black ties and cummerbunds since Lauren hadn't picked out a color for the bridesmaids' dresses. He arranged to pick up the tuxes and herded the men out of the shop and toward a restaurant for lunch. 

In the dress shop, they managed to find simple sheaths in a soft green that Angela deemed satisfactory. Lauren breathed a sigh of relief as the women were measured for dress fittings. She made arrangements for everyone to come in and get a final fitting, then lead the women outside into the fresh air. 

"I'm starving. Let's get some lunch." 

Jen laughed. "Yeah, now that they've taken my measurements, you want to eat." 

Isabel nudged her. "That's why they have final fittings." 

There were little problems that popped up, but Lauren handled them with Jim's and her sisters' help. Most of the detectives in Major Crimes tried to convince Blair and Simon that a stripper was the best idea for Jim's bachelor party. Blair shook his head and raised his hands, backing away from the group. 

"Are you guys insane? I'm not getting a stripper for a guy whose future wife carries a gun and can kick my ass from here to Seattle. Besides, *I* have to live with her sister." 

Simon joined him. "I agree. Lauren is stressed enough over this wedding. I don't want to give her any excuse to come in with an Uzi and blow away my department." 

Reluctantly, the detectives agreed to not hire a stripper, but they still insisted on taking Jim to every bar they could find. Jim managed to wake up without that bad of a hangover as the morning sun filtered through his window. 

"Oh, God." 

He felt Lauren's hand on his back as she handed him a cold washcloth. "How was the bachelor party?" 

Jim shook his head, and the movement increased the pounding in his head. "Don't ask. I think we hit every bar downtown." 

"What? No strippers?" Lauren sat down next to him, careful not to jar the bed too much. 

Jim smiled and stared at her. "Do you think they're stupid? I think they're afraid of you." 

Lauren smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "You mean Simon and Blair are afraid of me." 

"That, too." Jim slowly got up and moved to get ready for work, hoping a shower would help clear his head. 

He wasn't the only one with bleary eyes as he and Lauren made their way into the bullpen that morning. 

Lauren had insisted that she didn't want a big party to celebrate her upcoming wedding. With that in mind, the sisters had adhered to her request and spent the evening going to dinner and seeing a movie. Lauren had wanted a chance to spend some quiet time before the rehearsal dinner and the wedding itself. She was sure she was doing the right thing, but she wanted to think about how she'd gotten to this point and where she wanted to go from there. 

The rehearsal and rehearsal dinner were both loud, and Lauren and Jim had turned their hearing way down for the festivities. There were toasts from everyone, and the couple took it all in stride. Outside the restaurant, Jim and Lauren had exchanged a long kiss, reluctantly separating as Angela dragged Lauren off to spend the night with her. 

The morning of the wedding was bright and beautiful. Lauren fidgeted as Mariah took the hot rollers out of her hair, then began to pull the curls on top of Lauren's head. 

"Lauren, if you don't stop moving, I'm going to find a hat pin and stick you with it." 

"Sorry." 

"It'll be okay--honest." 

Lauren sighed and blew against the curls that were hanging down into her face. "I know, I'm just nervous." 

Mariah finished her hair, and Isabel stepped in with her makeup case. Jen fastened their mother's pearl choker around Lauren's neck and handed Lauren the matching earrings. Lauren stood up, and they helped her into the gown and zipped it up. Lauren sat back down, and Mariah carefully adjust the pearl tiara headpiece around the curls as she pinned it in place. 

When Lauren stood up and turned around, her sisters gasped. She looked a lot like their mother in her wedding picture, and they began to sniffle a bit. Lauren gathered them to her, and they shared a group hug before they moved down to get into the limo for the ride to the church. 

Lauren had thought about choosing one of her relatives to give her away, but it didn't really feel right. She'd been on her own for a long time, and she felt that *she* could give herself away. Standing in the bride's room at the church, she breathed deeply, remembering some of Blair's relaxation techniques. When "Joyful, Joyful" began to play, her sisters hugged her and started down the aisle. Taking a deep breath, Lauren stepped to the doorway and stared down the aisle at Jim. She concentrated on the look of pure joy that radiated from him, and every step became more sure as she made her way to the alter. 

When Jim saw the sisters, he noted that they looked beautiful. When he saw Lauren, he was sure the Earth stopped turning on its axis, and that his heart and breathing had stopped. He felt Blair's hand on his elbow, and he nodded to the younger man to let him know that he hadn't zoned out. Lauren was an exquisite vision as she walked toward him. In that moment, he was very glad that she wanted this formality. 

For both Lauren and Jim, the exchanging of vows was like a dream. They remembered repeating them and exchanging rings, but it seemed far off. Jim had even taken the time after he placed the wedding ring on Lauren's finger to switch the diamond solitaire from her right hand. They heard the minister pronounce them married and give permission to kiss. Only then, when they touched, did everything become amazingly clear. Jim brushed her tears away with his thumbs before he placed a soft kiss on Lauren's mouth. They smiled before they parted, and turned to face the guests as the minister introduced them. Jim and Lauren walked down the aisle back to the foyer. The attendants followed, and everyone huddled together as they hugged and wished the newlyweds a good life. 

The guests were urged to go ahead and head for the hotel where the reception was being held since the pictures would take a while. Blair reminded both Jim and Lauren to watch their eyes because of all the flashes that would be popping while the photographer took pictures. 

As Jim and Lauren stood there, their left hands resting on a Bible for the obligatory wedding ring picture, she began to laugh. He leaned toward her. 

"What's so funny?" 

Lauren tried to stop giggling. "I was just wondering if we need to get one with our badges lying side by side." 

Jim laughed, and the photographer snapped the picture while they were still in a good mood. 

The photographer wandered around the reception and took a lot of pictures, guaranteed to make the newlyweds laugh when they got the proofs. Most of the women sighed when Jim led Lauren onto the dance floor for their first dance. Angela sniffled, and Linda pulled her close as they watched the newlyweds gaze at each other with lovestruck eyes. 

The party lasted well into the night, continuing even after Jim and Lauren were ushered into the limo in a cloud of bubbles. Jim had managed to keep their honeymoon destination a secret from everyone because he was afraid of the boobytraps that might pop up. 

Blair and Mariah stood and watched as they pulled away, then wrapped their arms around each other and walked back into the hotel. Mariah leaned close and pressed a kiss against Blair's cheek. 

"Sad?" 

"A little." 

"I love you, Blair." 

"I love you, too, Mariah."   
  


* * *

Mariah stopped playing with her ring and picked up Hannah's plate, taking it to the sink. She rinsed it off and put it in the dishwasher, then made her way into the living room to find Hannah holding court with her cousins. 

Andra was three and looked like her mother. Angela and Linda had decided on artificial insemination, and they both decided that Linda would carry the baby this time. If they decided to have more children, Angela would carry the next one. She was an angel, with sweet brown eyes and long brown hair. She carried herself like Linda, but there were times when she showed Angela's temper. Angela laughed when that happened, telling people that's how she knew Andra was her daughter, too.   
  


* * *

Angela stood in front of the mirror and smoothed the silk over her hips. She'd found a store that reproduced evening clothes from the 1940s and had immediately purchased the champagne colored dress that hung in the window. Wearing it, she felt like Lana Turner, Betty Grable, and Rita Hayworth all rolled into one. Her hair was smoothed into a French twist, and a spray of flowers was delicately placed. Simple pearl earrings and pumps finished the outfit. 

Isabel stood back and admired her sister. "We'll be lucky if Linda doesn't drag you up the stairs when she sees you." 

Angela smiled as she turned in front of the mirror to check the back of the dress. /Good, it's not *too* low./ 

"Who knows? I may drag her off before it's all over." 

Jen stepped into the room and made her way over to Angela, hugging her sister. "Linda's ready." 

Stepping back she looked her little sister over from head to toe. "You will make a stunning couple." 

Angela shivered and hugged both Jen and Isabel. "Let's do it." It had been a beautiful day in Cascade--the sun shining down on a balmy Autumn day. Now, as the sun began to sink into the western sky, the white Christmas lights that had been strung on plants around the pool were turned on. Candles were lit on the small tables that decorated the patio, as well as the candles that adorned each side of the gazebo where Linda and Angela would be pledging their lives to each other. 

They entered from either side of the pool, walking toward the minister who had agreed to watch over their vows. 

When Angela saw Linda, she stumbled. Linda was covered in lace from head to toe, the material accenting the golden hue of her skin. She'd entwined baby's breath through her hair, and it fanned across her shoulder. Angela's breath caught in her throat and tears began to form as she looked at the beautiful woman who agreed to spend the rest of her life with her. /Please, please, God, let me be worthy of all this love./ 

Linda hid her gasp when she saw Angela surrounded by the white lights. Without thought, her feet moved her forward to meet Angela in front of the minister. /She looks like an angel--my angel./ 

With trembling fingers slipping her ring on Linda's finger, Angela spoke the vows she had written. 

"There is so much beauty in world. I have seen breathtaking sunsets and exquisite art, felt the joy of laughter, the love of family and friends. Until I met you, I never realized that it was not as beautiful as it could be, as beautiful as it should be. With you, the colors have never been brighter, the sounds sweeter, life richer--with you, life is as it should be. I love you and pledge my life, my heart, my soul to you...forever." 

Linda brushed away a tear as she slipped her ring onto Angela's finger. She took a deep breath before she spoke, and Angela saw the world shining at her through Linda's eyes. 

"I was afraid to love, afraid that I would taste the sweetness of you then lose it. When I held you in my arms, I knew that I would never willing let you go--*you* are my heart, my life, the very essence of me. I give you everything that I have--to love and protect you with all that I am. I love you, my precious angel." 

The minister smiled as he looked at them, then at the people gathered there. 

"Linda and Angela have pledged their lives together in a world that does not always understand that true love takes many forms. Let us all do our best to honor and support them." 

He smiled at the women, then spoke again. 

"You may kiss." 

Linda and Angela stared at each other for a moment, then Angela grinned and winked, wrapping her arms around Linda and pulling her close for a kiss that left the other woman breathless. 

When they separated, the family came together to surround them with hugs, kisses, and well wishes for a happy future. They circulated, thanking their guests for coming. When the music started, Linda pulled Angela into her arms, and they swayed to the soft music as light flickered across them. Linda pressed a soft kiss to Angela's lips, taking a moment to enjoy the sweetness that filled her every time she touched the other woman. 

Mariah sighed as she watched them, and Lauren grinned. 

"They look good together, don't they?" 

Mariah nodded. "Yes, they do. We've all been very blessed, you know?" 

Lauren wrapped an arm around her little sister and pulled her close for a hug. "Yes, we are very blessed."   
  


* * *

Jake, on the other hand, was as rough and tough as they came. At eighteen months, he was as tall as Andra and loved nothing better than playing with his Tonka trucks. He was a beautiful child, with coffee-colored skin and chocolate brown eyes. Mariah figured that Jen would have him in the garage working alongside her before too long. Darryl had been a little distant when he found out a baby was on the way, but he'd quickly warmed to the idea the first time he felt the baby move in Jen's belly. After Jake was born, Darryl had been the third person to hold him, explaining that he was going to show him how to shoot hoops and chase girls. With a grin at Jen, he then explained that his mother would be teaching him about cars. 

Looking up, Mariah studied Jen and Simon's wedding picture--they were framed against a beautiful Caribbean sunset. A week after Mariah and Blair came home with Hannah, Jen and Simon, along with Darryl, jetted off to Jamaica, not telling a soul that they were getting married.   
  


* * *

As they flew, Jen curled her hand into Simon's and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

"Do you think your sisters will kill me and hide the body, or leave it out as a warning to future prospects?" 

Jen laughed. "They'll probably display you as a trophy." 

Since he was sitting in the row in front of them, Darryl curled around to watch his dad and future stepmother. He liked Jen a lot, despite his mother. She made his dad laugh again, not to mention the fact that she let him hang out at the garage and help her restore a cherry '66 Mustang convertible. With any luck, he'd be able to borrow it when they were finished, now that he had his permit and would be getting his license soon. Jen had even promised to give him a job during the summer so that he could earn some money for a car of his own. 

Simon saw Darryl watching them and winked at his son. Darryl winked back then returned to his seat to listen to his Walkman. 

When they arrived at the island, Jen and Simon met with the hotel manager to make sure all the arrangements had been made. They signed all of the necessary paperwork and settled into their suite. The rest of the day was spent relaxing before the ceremony the next day. 

Simon made himself scarce during the day, doing his best to not catch a glimpse of Jen. At dusk, he and Darryl made their way down to the garden that overlooked the ocean. He was staring out at the turquoise water when he felt Darryl slap him on the shoulder. Simon turned to ask Darryl what was going on when he saw her. His mouth dropped open, and he kind of knew what Jim felt when he had a zone-out. 

Jen stood in front of him, casually twisting her hands as she waited for some kind of response. She was wearing a long, filmy sundress that swept against her ankles. It was a pale peach color, and one of the assistant managers had found some peach and white flowers and twined them into Jen's hair. Darryl smiled at her, and Jen took a step toward them. Simon smiled at her, and Jen practically floated down the petal-strewn path to stand beside him. 

With Darryl looking on, they exchanged the simple vows they'd written. Simon took both of Jen's hands into his and stared at her. 

"There were times I believed that love would never find me again. Then you stepped into my life and let in the sun and filled me with such love that at times I felt my heart will burst. I will be here for you, through the good times and bad times, through the laughter and tears. Thank you for coming into my life, and thank you for loving me." 

Jen smiled, and her mouth quivered as she tried to hold back the tears. 

"I didn't believe in love at first sight. I never understood how people could be overwhelmed and know that the person standing in front of them was the one--not until I saw you. You make my heart sing, and you are everything I have ever wanted or needed. I am yours, and I will be here for you--for every high and every low in your life. I love you with all of me." 

Even Darryl sniffled a bit as he handed them their rings. Simon slipped the simple gold band on Jen's finger, then felt her do the same. They also repeated the vows the minister spoke. With a huge smile, the minister looked at them and loudly pronounced they were married. Simon stepped forward, then surprised Jen by dipping her in his arms and kissing her grandly. Jen wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing the intense kiss, then laughed when they broke apart. They pulled Darryl into a hug, and the three of them were silent for a moment. 

Darryl stepped back and smiled at them. "Does this mean I have to call you Mom?" 

Jen tweaked his nose. "I don't think your mother would appreciate that, but you do have to eat your spinach when I tell you." 

Darryl made a face. 

Jen laughed, then reached into her pocket and tossed something to him. Darryl caught it and looked at the key on the keyring. He saw the "Ford" on the key and stared at Jen. She smiled and winked at him, and he knew what the key was for. 

"Alright!!!" Darryl swept Jen into a hug, then danced around on the grass. 

Simon looked confused, and Jen wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's the key to the Mustang. The paperwork is taken care of and so is the insurance." 

Simon was dumbfounded. Jen had raved and babied that car back to health, and now she was giving it to his son. "Why?" 

Jen shrugged and smiled. "He has poured as much love into it as I have. Besides, I wanted to." 

Simon wrapped and arm around Jen and hugged her, then tilted her head up and kissed her, making her grab hold as that kiss promised untold delights. 

Reluctantly they separated, thanked the minister, gathered Darryl up, and headed to the restaurant for their own private wedding reception. 

After a blissful two weeks of making love and relaxing, Jen was hesitant to climb aboard the plane that would take them back to Cascade. Simon wrapped an arm around her as they boarded and kept her mind off the trip by slowly running fingers up and down her body. 

Back in Cascade, they decided to look for a new place together since they didn't have any particular desire to settle into either of their apartments. At the moment, they were staying at Simon's since Darryl would still be with them for another week. In a playful mood, Jen made Simon promise not to say anything and see if people noticed the rings. 

"Great. Now your sisters are going to be really pissed at me." 

Jen wrapped her arms around Simon's neck and straddled his thighs, effectively taking his mind off her sisters and putting it back on her. She nuzzled his neck and felt his hands stroke up and down her back. 

"But *I* want to do this." 

"Anything thing you want, sweetheart." Simon carried her into the bedroom and shut the door. 

Blair was the first one to notice the ring and cornered Simon in his office when Jim and Lauren left for lunch. 

"Are you insane?" 

Simon stared at the younger man. "What is it, Blair?" 

Blair grabbed Simon's left hand and practically shoved it into Simon's face. "You went off and got married, and you didn't tell anyone?" 

"No, we didn't." Simon removed his hand from Blair's grasp. 

"Oh, man, I do *not* want to be here when they find out." 

"What's the matter, Blair? Afraid of four women?" 

Blair looked at Simon and raised his eyebrows. "You'd better believe it." 

When Jim and Lauren returned from lunch, Simon called them and their partners in to talk about a case that involved the whole division. They spent the better part of an hour strategizing how best to utilize each person when Lauren noticed. 

"Captain, what's that on your hand?" 

Blair leaned back on the table and grinned as Jim looked at him bewildered. Blair nodded and jerked his head to silently tell Jim to watch the floorshow. Lauren's partner, Detective Bridgette Winters, leaned back when she saw her partner's expression. 

"It's a ring, Carruthers." 

"It looks suspiciously like a wedding ring, sir." 

"You're very perceptive, Detective. I guess that's why you've got a gold shield." 

Lauren stood up and leaned over the desk, staring at Simon. "You married my sister without telling us." 

Simon stood up and leaned toward Lauren. "Yes, I did. Now what are you going to do about it?" 

Lauren opened her mouth and closed it several times. With a snort, she sat back down in her chair and waited for the briefing to finish. When Simon dismissed them, Lauren made a beeline for her desk. Bridgette followed as she tried to keep the smirk off her face. Blair and Jim followed at a slower pace. 

"I wonder who she's calling first." Jim watched as Lauren spoke rapidly into the phone as she shot pointed glances at Simon's office. 

"I wonder who gets the first shot." Blair leaned against Jim's desk. 

To say that the sisters were mad was an understatement. To say they were hurt was a lot closer to the truth. They ganged up on Jen at the garage while she and Darryl they finished up work on the Mustang. 

Seeing them coming, Jen wiped her hands on a rag and sent Darryl across the street for some drinks. 

"Ladies, what can I do for you?" 

"How could you go off and get married and not tell us?" 

Jen looked at Angela. "I wasn't aware I needed your permission." 

Angela pouted. "You don't, but didn't you think I might like to see my sister get married?" 

Jen smiled gently. "You can watch the video." 

Angela stomped across the garage as she paced. Jen stepped in front of her, and she was forced to stop. 

"Look, what with Hannah and everything else going on, we just wanted to do it. So, we packed up Darryl and headed for Jamaica. We didn't want any fuss, and I know you guys would have had me decked out in lace and pearls. I wanted it simple and peaceful, and that's what I got." 

Darryl had returned and was standing beside the Mustang as he watched the five of them circle each other. Hesitantly, he spoke up. 

"It was really nice." 

Five sets of eyes zeroed in on him, and for some reason, Darryl felt like he should cover himself. Jen walked over and threw her arm over Darryl's shoulder, ushering him into her office. 

"Why don't you call and order us some sandwiches." 

Darryl nodded, eager to escape. 

"Look, it's over and done with. Simon and I are married, but we did plan on having a big party when we got back. I could use some help planning it." 

Grumbling, Lauren, Isabel, Mariah, and Angela surrounded Jen and hugged her. Darryl came back out and was surprised to find them laughing and hugging each other. He decided then that he would never understand women.   
  


* * *

Mariah watched as Jackson kept a polite distance from his younger cousins, feeling that he was too old to play with them, but he was under orders to watch Therese, his four-year-old sister. She was happily building blocks that Jake and Andra knocked down, and Hannah was doing her best to drag Jackson into the fray. With a put-upon face and a heavy sigh, he allowed himself to join the kids and help with the blocks. 

As she watched Hannah work her wiles on Jackson, Mariah was reminded of Blair. Almost without thought, her eyes moved to the cluster of pictures that had been taken when Blair took Hannah to the university with him.   
  


* * *

When Hannah was six months old, Mariah had to go into work for a conference call that could not be conducted out of her office at home. Blair told her that he would take Mariah with him to the university since he only had office hours that day. With a smile, Mariah headed into town as she watched Blair load the Yukon with baby paraphernalia. He'd already taken a playpen and put it in his office so that he could keep Hannah, but he hadn't really had a chance to use it. 

It was quiet that day. Blair only had a couple of student appointments, and once they saw Hannah, all questions concerning the upcoming midterms flew out of their heads. Word quickly made its way around the Anthro building, and Blair's office was full of people who wanted to see Hannah. Blair grinned at the compliments, as Hannah wrapped everyone up in the palm of her hand. 

When he was finished for the day and the last of the visitors reluctantly said goodbye to his daughter, he packed Hannah's things and settled her into the baby snugli that hugged his chest. Blair was stopped several times as he headed for the truck--almost all of his students who had been in class earlier wanted to see his daughter, and he was more than happy to show her off. With a deep sigh that reminded them of her father, Hannah rested her head against her daddy's chest and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep. 

When he headed out to the parking lot, Blair found that the sun was shining and the sky was cerulean blue. Pulling a blanket from the back seat, he headed for the commons and set up camp near a tree that would give them some shade. Carefully easing Hannah out of the canvas, he propped her against his backpack and let her finish her nap. Picking up a book, Blair put on his glasses and began to make notes for his next class. 

Jim watched them from a distance, noticing how Blair's hand rested close to Hannah to comfort her if she needed it. Making his way toward them, he watched as Blair looked down at Hannah to find her staring at him with identical blue eyes. She held out her hand, and Blair leaned down to kiss it, smiling as she gurgled. He moved the backpack out of the way and Hannah rolled onto her back, laughing and cooing as Blair blew raspberries on her belly and found her tickle spots--another inheritance from her father. Jim smiled as he stood over the pair. 

"What is it with you and beautiful women, Chief?" 

Blair looked up and grinned. "It's a gift, man." 

Jim joined them on the blanket and watched as Blair dug around in the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle of juice. Hannah rolled toward Jim and was stopped by his leg. She reached and grabbed the fabric of his slacks, using it pull herself up. Once in a seated position, she smiled and wrinkled her nose at Jim as she held out her arms. Jim picked her up and held her close to his chest. Hannah patted his face and chortled when he blew a raspberry on her palm. 

Blair sat back and watched as Jim played with his daughter. 

"I think you need one of those, Big Guy." 

Jim was startled. "One of what?" 

Blair shook his head and grinned, reaching out to hand Hannah her bottle. She leaned against Jim's chest and put the bottle to her mouth. Her eyes smiled at Blair, and he felt his heart contract, then swell as he marveled at the blessings in his life. Silently, like he did so many times a day, he sent prayers of thanks to every god he had every heard of for all of his family.   
  


* * *

Mariah looked out the window into the backyard, grinning as Jim and Blair argued about the grill. Angela and Linda were setting the table as Jen and Simon prepared drinks. Isabel and Mark were sitting on the glider, watching the rest of the family--Isabel had been informed that she was not cooking tonight. Lauren stood off to the side, her hands resting against her back. Mariah sympathized with her, knowing that being nine months pregnant was no fun, but to be pregnant with twins must be worse. Jim came over to stand behind his wife, letting her rest against him as he rubbed her back. Blair looked around to find Mariah watching them, and he grinned and waved at her. Walking into the house, he wrapped his arms around Mariah and pressed several kisses to her neck. 

"Hmmm, you smell good." 

"Eau de green beans." 

"That's what I thought. Who knew vegetables were so sexy?" They both watched as Jim helped Lauren into a chair and rubbed his hands over her shoulders. 

"I wonder what the kids will be like?" Blair rested his chin on Mariah's shoulder. 

"Well, I guess it's a good chance they'll have two enhanced senses." 

"Maybe, maybe not. Genetics are a strange thing." 

Mariah patted Blair's cheek. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." 

Blair kissed her cheek, then headed back out to the grill.   
  


* * *

That evening made Mariah realize how blessed she was to have these people in her life. 

Darryl had come over after he'd finished at the university for the day. Jake had rushed to him, wrapping chubby little arms around his brother's legs. Darryl picked him up and swung him around, then swung the other children around as they joined them. 

Sitting out under the stars, the adults watched the children chase fireflies around the yard and talked about the little pleasures in life. 

Jim heard Lauren's swift intake of breath and turned to look at her. One look into her eyes and he was helping her up out of the chair. 

"What's wrong, babe?" 

Lauren grabbed his hands and squeezed as another contraction rolled across her belly. "My water just broke, and these contractions are really coming fast." 

The adults gathered around Jim and Lauren as he helped her into the house. Darryl volunteered to stay outside with the kids. Jen gave him a squeeze as she followed the group into the kitchen. By the time they made into the hallway, Lauren was sweating and gritting her teeth. 

"Is it supposed to be this fast?" The question was posed to no one in particular, and the mothers in the group stared at each other with worry. 

Isabel got out her watch and began to time the contractions, listening to Lauren's hiss when the pain began and the release of her breath when it ended. 

She showed the watch to Jim and walked beside Lauren as she slowly paced. "I think you're in heavy labor, Lauren, and it won't be long before you deliver." 

Isabel looked at Jen. "Go call an ambulance." 

Lauren almost bent over double and bit her lip to keep from screaming. Isabel and Jim each took an arm and helped her into the closest bedroom. 

Lauren perched on the edge of the bed and moaned as each contraction grew stronger and stronger. 

"Any idea when that ambulance will be here?" 

Jen stepped inside the room. "At least 20 minutes. There was an accident on the freeway, and they have to go around." 

Lauren's face paled and she clutched at Jim. "What are we going to do?" 

Jim stroked her cheek with his thumb. "We're going to have babies." 

They eased her onto the bed, and Isabel began to give orders. She sent Angela for blankets and sheet, Jen to boil water and sterilize some scissors, and Linda to make sure the children were okay and to watch for the ambulance. Mark ran back and forth between the sisters, carrying items into the bedroom or the kitchen. Mariah helped Lauren change into a nightgown and propped some pillows behind her. Jim held Lauren's hand and breathed with her as Lauren focused on his eyes. Isabel pulled Simon and Blair into a corner. 

"Okay, Simon, how up to date is your medical training?" 

Simon's jaw dropped. "What do you mean?" 

Isabel chuckled. "You're a cop. You're supposed to know how to deliver babies. It was part of your training, right?" 

Simon shuddered and closed his eyes. "Yes, I was taught the basics, but I only delivered a baby once and that was ten years ago." 

Isabel patted his shoulder. "Relax, it's like riding a bike." 

Isabel turned to Blair. "Blair, I need you to do that focusing thing you do to help Jim when he gets overwhelmed. I want to help her stay as calm as possible." 

The men nodded and turned back to face the bed. Blair moved up beside Mariah and leaned close to Lauren, speaking softly to her. 

"Lauren, I want you to focus on my voice. We're going to use some of those relaxation techniques you learned. I know it's hard to concentrate, but try to breath." 

Blair looked over at Jim, seeing the worry in his eyes. Jim looked up and caught his glance, nodding his thanks for Blair being there. Blair smiled and began to talk to Lauren again. 

Isabel picked up the cordless phone and called Lauren's doctor, explaining the situation. She told her that Simon was there and had delivered a baby once before, that everyone was remaining calm for the most part, and that it looked like the babies were ready to enter the world in the next few minutes. 

Moving to stand beside Simon at the foot of the bed, Isabel began to relay orders from the doctor to Simon. Just as she began to speak, they heard the sirens from the ambulance pull up outside the house. Simon breathed a huge sigh of relief as he stepped aside to let the EMTS check out Lauren. 

Isabel informed Dr. Gladstone that the ambulance had arrived and that they would soon be transporting Lauren. She told Isabel she'd be at the hospital by the time they got there. 

Everyone watched as the EMTS nodded and whispered to each other before turning back to Lauren and Jim. 

"Well, folks, looks like you're going to have some babies." 

Lauren squeezed Jim's hand and closed her eyes. 

Wendy Nelson, the older EMT, patted Lauren's knee. "How far along are you, sweetie?" 

Lauren panted through a contraction. "I'm 38 weeks. Dr. Gladstone was kind of surprised that I went this long with the twins." 

Erica Patterson, the other EMT, smiled as she listened to the babies' heartbeats through her stethoscope. "They sound good and strong, but I don't think you're going to make it to the hospital." 

Erica straightened and began to shoo people out of the bedroom. Mariah and Isabel protested, but Erica held up her hands. "Please, we'll let you know when we're done." 

The family headed down to the living room and den to wait for the birth of the babies. 

Blair paced the length of the room, occasionally running into Simon. They danced around each other before Simon pushed Blair to his right and finished his circuit. Mariah watched and smiled as Hannah curled up next to her on the sofa. Jen, Darryl, and Jake continued to play with Jake's Tonka trucks as Isabel and Mark talked with Jackson and Therese. Andra moved from Linda's to Angela's lap and back as she wavered between wakefulness and sleep.   
  


* * *

Lauren groaned and bit her lip as she squeezed Jim's hand. 

"C'mon, babe, push." Jim helped Lauren sit up, not noticing the baleful glance she sent his way. 

Wendy and Erica smiled at each other as Lauren blew hair out of her face when she stopped pushing. She leaned against her husband as she took a deep breath, preparing to push again. 

Wendy leaned down between Lauren's legs and prepared to catch the first baby. "It's crowning, Lauren. One more good push." 

Lauren grunted as she bore down, feeling Wendy help ease the baby from her. "Congratulations, mom and dad. It's a boy." The baby began to wail as he realized he was no longer in the comfort and safety of his mother's womb. 

Erica looked at Jim as she put a towel under his son's wiggling body. "Do you want to cut the cord, Jim?" 

Jim nodded, afraid to speak. He cut the cord where indicated, then moved back up to sit beside Lauren. Erica cleaned the baby up as Wendy directed Lauren to begin pushing once again. 

Lauren pushed for ten minutes before her daughter entered the world with a yell. She collapsed against the pillows as Jim cut the umbilical cord to their daughter. Once again, Erica took the baby and cleaned her so that they could all be transported to the hospital for a thorough checkup. 

At the sound of babies crying, everyone gathered in the hall to get a look at the children before they were taken to the hospital. Wendy opened the door and let everyone look in as she and Erica made their way to the ambulance to get the stretcher. 

Jim leaned against the headboard of the bed as Lauren nestled against his chest, cuddling the twins in her arms. They both looked up to see the family staring at them amid tears and smiles. Blair watched as a tear rolled down Jim's cheek and dropped into Lauren's hair. 

Isabel whispered into the silence. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" 

Lauren grinned and sighed. Nodding her head to her right, she stroked the baby. "This is Ethan Michael Ellison." 

Stroking his daughter's head, Jim grinned as well. "This is Jenifer Elaine Ellison." 

Carefully easing into the room, Wendy and Erica handed the babies to Isabel and Jen as they prepared to ease Lauren onto the stretcher. Once settled, they placed the babies back in her arms as they moved toward the ambulance. Jim followed, and Erica eased the twins into the bassinet set up in the back of the ambulance. Wendy climbed into the driver's seat and hurried them to the hospital. 

With the experience of ordering around people who carried guns, Simon organized everyone left into teams and dispatched them to various cars for the trip to the hospital. It was a loud, boisterous group that spilled into the hospital lobby and headed for the maternity ward. 

Having been through this before, no one overwhelmed Lauren and Jim as they slowly begin to calm down from the adrenaline that had rushed through them hours before. There was laughter as advice was given; there were tears at the thought of how much more love was there; there were hugs as they celebrated the miracle of birth. 

As Jim shook hands with Mark and Simon, he turned to find Blair at his side. Without a word, Blair wrapped his arms around Jim as the older man shook slightly. 

"God, Chief, I was so scared." 

"I know, Jim, I know. But you made it, and you've got those beautiful babies and Lauren." He pulled back to look into Jim's eyes. 

"Just remember, it only gets better." 

Jim nodded and rubbed his hands across his eyes. He turned around and caught Lauren's eyes as she stared at him amidst her sisters. With a gentle smile, she tilted her head and winked at him. His heart tripped a beat, and he smiled back, realizing that he was the luckiest man in the world.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
